Satu Rindu Untukmu
by Miss Spearsza
Summary: Hinata selalu mempertimbangkan dengan baik keputusannya, baik secara terpikir maupun spontanitas. Begitupun ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Naruto. Tapi hal itu justru membawanya pada sesuatu yang lebih manis. Membuatnya belajar, bahwa ada beberapa hal yang hanya dengan menjelaskan baru bisa dimengerti. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Brugh**

 **Prang**

 **Prang**

"Hentikan, Hinata! Kau menghancurkan semuanya!"

 **Prangg~**

"Hinata!"

 **Brugh**

 **Prangg~**

"Kau membuatnya berantakan!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Jaga sikapmu! Jangan kenanakan begini!

"Kaulah yang kekanakan, Naruto!"

Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal, "Memang apa salahku!"

Hinata terdiam dengan nafas yang memburu penuh amarah. Ia berbalik, menatap tajam sosok jangkung yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Kau tanya apa salahmu!? Mengapa otakmu itu selalu dangkal—"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan!—"

"Siapa gadis itu, Naruto!"

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa—"

"Bohong! Aku tahu kau kenal dekat dengannya. Mencoba bermain dibelakangku, iya!?"

"Bermain apanya ... Jangan menuduhku sembarangan!"

"Aku tidak menuduhmu, itu kenyataannya!"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Amarahnya kian tersulut karena tindak-tanduk sang kekasih. Ia tidak pernah melihat Hinata semarah ini. Ia yakin bahwasanya ia tidak memiliki kesalahan khusus pada gadis itu. Lalu apa yang sudah berhasil memancing ketempramentalan gadis itu hingga separah ini. "Apa buktimu?" Naruto berusaha tenang.

"Akhir-akhir ini kulihat kau dekat dengannya. Mengerjakan tugas bersamanya. Makan siang bersamanya. Kau bahkan mengantarnya pulang seusai kuliah. Saat aku datang kerumahmu untuk mengerjakan skripsi, paman mengatakan kau pergi bersamanya. Kau selalu saja bersamanya, apa kau sudah memiliki tambatan hati baru, Naruto!?"

"Kau salah paham—"

"Apanya yang salah paham! Aku bahkan melihat kau tertawa bersamanya. Kau bahagia, eh!?"

"Jangan memotong perkataanku!"

Hinata terdiam. Nafasnya tersengal bagai lari seribu kali. Amarahnya memuncak sejak dipendamnya dua bulan belakangan ini. Ia mendapat sedikit masalah pada pembuatan skripsinya. Dan berharap Naruto dapat membantu, berhubung dia adalah pemuda yang cukup pintar. Namun dilain pemikirannya, situasi justru semakin membuatnya rumit.

Hinata mengernyit melihat Naruto mengulurkan sebuah amplop coklat padanya. Meski dengan kesal yang masih membara, ia membukanya, membaca satu-persatu huruf yang tercetak jelas disana. Amethys itu terbelalak.

"A—Apa! ..."

"Lusa nanti aku terbang ke Skotlandia. Mungkin akan menyelesaikan semester akhirku disana, sesuai rekomendasi dari dosen Kurenai."

Hinata semakin terkejut melihat nama rekan mahasiswi yang akan diikutsertakan bersama Naruto.

 **Saara.**

Anak sulung Hyuuga Hiashi itu meremas kertas digenggamannya menyerupai bola kecil dan melemparnya kearah Naruto. "Kau tidak pernah bilang apapun padaku!" amarahnya kembali meledak. "Kau sengaja agar kau bisa pergi berdua dengannya!?"

"Apa-apaan kau!"

"Mengaku saja! Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang hal ini padaku. Padahal kau sudah merencanakannya dengan gadis itu, iya 'kan!? Kau anggap aku ini siapa Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Aku tidak pernah merencanakan apapun dengannya! Berhenti menuduhku yang tidak-tidak Hyuuga Hinata!—"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menuduhmu! Ini salah satu bukti yang baru kudapatkan. Kau ingin pergi berdua dengannya! Kau tega!—"

"Itu untuk keperluan kuliahku. Kau tidak akan mengerti!—"

"Ya, kau benar. Aku memang tidak pernah mengerti apapun tentangmu. Aku memang bukan kekasih yang pengertian. Bagus! Sekarang pergilah dengan orang yang mengerti dirimu!"

"Kau ...! jangan sembarangan bicara, Hinata!" Naruto kembali mengacak rambutnya, "Arggh! Berhentilah berpikiran aneh!"

"Baiklah! Baik ... aku berhenti berpikiran aneh. Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan mengganggu hubunganmu dengannya. Berbahagialah ...!"

"Hinata!"

"Aku ingin kita putus! Dan jangan harap aku datang untuk mengantarmu pergi!—"

"Terserah padamu! Kau sudah keterlaluan! Aku lelah dengan semua pemikiran tak berakal milikmu!

Hinata meraih tasnya dengan kasar kemudian menutup pintu apartemen milik mantan kekasihnya itu dengan kencang, hingga terdengan bunyi gebrakan yang menulikan telinga. Naruto sudah tidak peduli dengan tetangga apartemennya yang mungkin mendengar pertengkaran barusan.

Ia memandang sekitar. Ruangan itu berhasil diobrak-abrik oleh Hinata. Membuatnya terlihat bagai kapal pecah, sungguh tidak beraturan. Belum lagi pecahan beling dari piring yang Hinata banting.

"Aarrrgghhh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto is belong's to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Miss You © Miss Spearsza**

 **(Naruto. U x Hinata. H)**

 **AU, OOC**

 **If you don't like this? Klik back, please**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Perbaiki beberapa dari yang kulingkari. Kau bisa mencari referensi lebihnya di perpustakaan ..."

"Um ... T—tapi, Profesor. Aku sudah mengumpulkan buku pinjamanku dari perpustakaan, dan tidak ada referensi yang tepat sesuai dengan yang kau berikan,"

"Aku akan menghubungimu seusai jam makan siang besok. Tapi untuk berjaga, cobalah cari di perpustakaan kota. Aku akan menghubungi salah satu kenalanku di Universitas Tekhnologi Suna untuk mencari referensi lainnya."

Ucapan final dari Profesor Yamato—selaku dosen pembimbingnya selama menyelesaikan skripsi itu mengembangkan senyum kelegaan di wajah anggun milik Hinata. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur karena Yamato merupakan dosen 'terbaik' dari seluruh dosen yang ada di Universitas Konoha. Awalnya ia mengira akan disandingkan dengan dosen galak yang hanya memikirkan kepentingannya sendiri tanpa peduli dengan mahasiswi yang sedang berharap skripsi padanya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Profesor."

Dan pertemuan mereka ditutup dengan rembulan yang mulai menyembul dari balik awan hitam. Pukul enam sore. Kampus luas yang terdiri dari enam gedung fakultas itu mulai terlihat sepi. Sastra sendiri—fakultasnya—hanya tersisa beberapa mahasiswa-mahasiswi junior yang kebetulan memiliki jam kuliah cukup sore. Salju-salju tipis mulai turun, menandakan masuknya musim dingin bagi Jepang.

Hinata merapikan buku-buku yang barusan digunakannya kedalam tas. Malam ini mungkin ia akan sedikit tenang. Menyeduh coklat panas kesukaannya merupakan ide yang bagus. Sambil memutar beberapa lagu favoritenya dan bermanja-manja dengan selimut tebal. Yah, lebih dari cukup untuk merilekskan pikirannya.

Jika tidak ada hambatan, mungkin tahun ini Hinata akan wisuda lebih cepat. Cepat? _Cum laude_ lebih tepatnya. Hinata bukan gadis yang jenius. Ia hanya mengandalkan rajin dan tekun. Mungkin keberuntungan salah satu bumbu penyedapnya. Ia menyukai sastra sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah pertama. Kekagumannya pada karya-karya Shakespeare membuat cita-cita menjadi seorang penulis terkenal itu tumbuh. Dan betapa bahagianya ia ketika nama Hyuuga Hinata terpampang pada pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa-mahasiswi baru di Fakultas Sastra.

"Butuh tumpangan?"

Ia terlonjak kaget. Matanya menatap horor sosok yang kini tertawa dihadapannya. "Hahaha ... wajahmu aneh sekali,"

"I—itu tidak lucu, Ino!" kesalnya.

Hinata tidak sedang melamun ... sungguh. Hanya saja suara yang sengaja diseram-seramkan itu menyapa gendang telinganya disaat parkiran kampus tengah sepi. Siapapun akan terkejut.

"Sudah malam. Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu. Menyeramkan tahu ..."

Hinata hanya mendelik. Kemudian menatap Honda Jazz merah mengkilap milik sahabatnya itu dengan alis mengernyit. "Kau pulang sendiri?"

Ino mengangkat alisnya—mengiyakan. "Sebenarnya aku pinjam ini dari sepupu. Kau tahu aku tidak menyukai warna merah," matanya melirik jijik pada mobil tersebut.

"Asal kau tak bawa motor _sport_ ke kampus, tidak akan jadi masalah," ejek Hinata. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak ingin terlihat sangat _macho_."

Hinata tertawa keras setelahnya. "Baiklah ... jadi? Ingin mengantarku pulang?"

"Aku hanya menawarkan. Aku bukan supirmu," Ino memalingkan wajahnya.

Senyum geli terkembang di wajah Hinata, "Sudahlah, ayo!"

Ia menggiring Ino yang masih terlihat jengkel—yang Hinata tidak yakin hanya karena candaannya barusan—untuk memasuki bagian pengemudi sementara dirinya duduk pada kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Dan berikutnya mobil itu melaju meninggalkan kampus.

"Apa kau marah?"

"Tidak,"

"Lalu kenapa kau menekuk wajahmu?"

"Hanya sedang kesal. Tapi bukan padamu,"

Hinata menaikan alis kirinya heran. "Ceritakan padaku," ujarnya lembut.

"Aku yakin kau akan tertawa jika aku menceritakannya,"

"Jika itu lucu, mengapa tidak?"

Ino mendengus jengkel. Tawa Hinata memenuhi mobil tersebut. Jalanan yang padat terlihat begitu semerawut untuk dipandang. Membuat perutnya mual dan sedikit pusing. "Baiklah, aku janji tidak akan tertawa,"

"Profesor Jiraya melamarku."

"Apa!?" Jika seperti ini apa yang harus Hinata tertawakan? "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku sedang makan siang di kantin saat ia datang dan membawa setangkai bunga mawar yang hampir layu," Ino mengatakannya dengan wajah yang kian suram.

"Lalu?"

"Ia mengatakan, _Wahai bidadari, maukah kau tinggal bersamaku selamanya. Memiliki seribu anak dan jutaan cucu hingga tua nanti_. Seisi kantin menatapku tak berkedip. Itu sungguh memalukan!" geramnya.

Hinata sangat prihatin. Dosen yang sudah berkepala empat itu memang terkenal penyuka daun muda. Tapi Hinata tidak pernah tahu targetnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri. "Kau tidak menerimanya 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Sai berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih baik dari perjaka tua itu!" Ino menaikan nada suaranya dengan kesal, "Lagipula ... dia salah orang—"

"Haah?" Oke, mungkin dosen yang satu itu mulai gila pikir Hinata.

"Ya. Dia tidak sedang menggunakan kacamatanya padahal ia memiliki rabun jauh dan dekat yang sangat akut. Dia mengira aku Profesor Tsunade. Dia meminta maaf setelah itu," final Ino.

Ingin tertawa namun ia sudah janji. Diam saja pun akan terkesan ia tidak mendengarkan. Hinata hanya mengerjap-ngerjap matanya yang besar.

"Lupakan janjimu. Tertawa saja."

Hinata tidak akan setega itu. Hanya kikikan kecil dan senyum geli. "Mungkin hari ini bukan keberuntungamu, Ino,"

 _Blonde girl_ itu hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia masih fokus pada jalanan meski dirinya dirundung malu yang amat besar jika mengingat insiden menjijikan itu. " _But the way_ , _weekend_ nanti kita akan mengunjungi Gala Yuzawa. Ikutlah ..."

"Kita?"

Ino mengangguk, "Aku, Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji dan Lee. Berhubung sebentar lagi musim dingin akan datang," Ino melirik sahabatnya tersebut. "Bagaimana?"

Hinata terlihat menimang-nimang tawaran tersebut. Ia ingin memperbaiki skripsinya secepat mungkin karena masih begitu banyak yang perlu ia selesaikan. Namun dilain sisi ia pun ingin bermain sejenak. Pelepas _stress_ yang akhir-akhir ini melandanya. Apalagi Gala Yuzawa. Tempat yang sangat mengagumkan itu merupakan pilihan yang paling tepat untuk berlibur di awal musim dingin.

"Lupakan sejenak tentang skripsimu itu. Kau butuh _refreshing_ , Hinata," tawar Ino sekali lagi.

"Hh ... baiklah. Aku ikut,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menyesap kopinya. Salah satu kota di Skolandia—Edinburgh, saat ini cukup lenggang. Mungkin karena jam telah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Dan sebagian besar dari masyarakatnya lebih memilih mendekam di dalam rumah lengkap dengan penghangat ruangan. Salju sudah mulai lebat. Bahkan sedikitnya menumpuk pada kusen jendela apartemen sederhana yang Profesor Kurenai sewakan untuknya.

Pertemuannya akan dimulai lusa nanti. Ia hanya tinggal menyelesaikan bahan presentasi yang akan ditunjukannya pada Profesor Kakashi. Jika diterima dengan baik, maka ia resmi menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran Universitas Edinburgh untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya hingga S3 nanti. Meskipun bukan skripsi, tetapi presentasi itu membutuhkan pemahaman dan ketelitian yang jelas juga tepat.

 _Drrt~_

 **Saara**

Naruto mengangkatnya. "Ya?"

"Oh! Kukira kau sudah tidur,"

Naruto tersenyum, "Kotanya indah. Sayang jika dilewatkan," alasannya. "Ada apa?"

Gadis itu memberi jeda pada jawaban yang akan dilontarkannya, sedikit ragu. "Umm ... aku ... ingin minta maaf padamu, Naruto."

Pemuda yang juga merupakan turunan Inggris itu mengernyitkan alis, "Maaf? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan,"

" _Yes i am ..._ " terdengar Saara menghela nafasnya yang berat. "A—aku ... tidak bermaksud untuk membuat hubungan kalian hancur. Mungkin aku yang terlalu berlebihan padamu. Aku ... jadi tidak enak,"

Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum. Namun kali ini tersirat kemirisan dari lengkungan kurva itu. "Itu bukan salahmu, sungguh. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu, yang pasti ini hanya salah paham,"

"Aku mendengarnya. Salah satu temanmu yang memberitahu. Aku ..."

"Sudahlah, Saara. Tidak ada yang perlu kau sesalkan. Demi Tuhan, ini bukan salahmu."

Keheningan melanda mereka. Naruto termenung menatap hujan salju yang berjatuhan melalui jendela kamarnya. Sementara gadis diseberang teleponnya masih digandrungi rasa gelisah. Ia tidak ingin terkesan sebagai perusak hubungan orang. Ia tidak berniat sama sekali.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. Besok kita masih harus mendiskusikan penjelasan dan menulis kesimpulan. Aku yakin penerbangan tadi siang membuatmu lelah," Naruto lah yang memulai.

"Baiklah ... sampai nanti ..."

Dan hubungan telepon itupun terputus. Naruto kembali termenung. Kejadian tiga hari yang lalu membuat _mood_ nya terasa buruk. Padahal ia harus mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik untuk presentasi, termasuk suasana hati. Ia tidak pernah menyangka hubungannya dengan Hinata akan berakhir sangat tidak baik seperti itu. Bisa dikatakan bahwa itu pertengkaran terbesar sejak dua tahun mereka menjalin hubungan. Biasanya hanya ada aksi _ngambek_ yang diluncurkan gadis manis itu dan berakhir dengannya yang bertingkah konyol agar Hinata tertawa.

Tatapannya teralih pada layar ponsel yang masih menyala. Menampilkan sosok cantik Hinata dan dirinya lengkap dengan senyum bahagia. Kini dialah yang merasa bersalah pada Saara. Gadis itu tidak tahu menahu apapun. Tapi rumor yang sebenarnya adalah salah paham membuatnya merasa telah menjadi dalang dari semua ini.

Naruto menutup tirai _soft_ krem itu. Menghampiri kasur _kingsize_ dengan warna abu-putih kemudian berbaring disana. Mata sebiru samudra itu memandang kosong langit-langit kamar. Kedua tangan kokoh itu menyangga kepalanya.

"Hinata ..."

Nama itu meluncur begitu saja dalam gumaman yang dalam. Naruto masih mencintainya. Teramat mencintainya. Dan mustahil jika ia berani bermain api. Tak menampik kalau banyak gadis yang memang dekat dengannya sekedar teman atau memiliki maksud khusus, Naruto tidak buta. Dari gadis cantik dan pintar seperti Saara hingga Shion yang rela merombak penampilannya menyerupai Hinata. Tapi sampai saat ini tidak satupun yang berhasil menghancurkan dinding kesetiaan yang sudah ia bangun sekokoh mungkin. Cintanya akan selalu jatuh pada Hinata. Si gadis lugu yang pemalu.

Bisa aja ia menghubunginya sekarang. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika itu malah membuat semuanya semakin rumit? Hinata pasti masih marah.

Sebuah helaan nafas yang berat terembus, "Aku merindukanmu,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Auw! Kau menginjak kakiku, gendut!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut gendut, Kiba!?"

"Apa aku terdengar sedang membicarakan lidi? ... tentu saja kau!"

"Aku tidak gendut, Akamaru!"

"Hei—aku tidak terlihat seperti anjing,"

"Oh ya? Sepertinya sama saja ..."

"Kau menghinaku!"

"Kau juga menghinaku sebelumnya!"

"Apanya? Aku berbicara sesuai bukti. Nenek tua yang buta pun tahu kau itu gendut,"

"Argh ... aku tidak genduuuut!"

Hinata menatap miris pada kedua temannya itu. Sejak perjalanan tidak sedetikpun mereka akur. Bahkan ancaman Sasuke yang akan membuang mereka ke jalanan tidak lantas menghentikan adu mulut tersebut. Malah Uchiha bungsu itu menjadi sasaran empuk dadakan dari ketajaman lidah mereka.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin mencobanya?"

Hinata melirik gadis cantik disampingnya. Ia menenteng sepasang sepatu ski. Hinata menggeleng lembut, "Aku tidak pandai bermain ski,"

"Kau pikir aku mahir?" ia memasangkan alat tersebut pada kakinya, "Tahun lalu aku harus ganti rugi benda ini karena telah kupatahkan,"

Hinata menatapnya horor.

Rambut merah muda yang tertutup topi rajut hangat itu bergoyang seiring angin yang menerpanya. Sepatu itu sudah terpasang baik. Dan ia siap untuk meluncur. "Ini akan sangat menyenangkan, Hinata. Tawaranku masih berlaku sebelum aku meluncur," bujukan itu terus menerjangnya. Namun untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia menolak dengan halus.

"Buku ini terlihat menarik untuk dibaca. Juga secangkir _cappucino late_ tidak akan membuatku bosan menunggu kalian. Percayalah, Sakura," Hinata mengangkat buku tebal dengan judul _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ itu menghadap Sakura.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu saat Shakespeare berada di tanganmu," Gadis yang memiliki nama setara dengan bunga kebangsaan negaranya itu mendengus. Ia segera menghampiri Ino serta Lee yang berusaha melerai perkelahian antara duo lidah tajam—kiba dan Chouji. Mungkin kini majikan dari Akamaru itu berniat menjadikan Chouji sebagai Olaf yang obesitas.

Selanjutnya gadis Hyuuga itu hanya menikmati kesendiriannya bersama novel tercinta dan secangkir _cappucino_ _late_ yang masih mengepulkan asap. Hampir dari setengah halaman. Keseriusannya membuat waktu berjalan begitu singkat. Terkadang ia memandang teman-temannya yang sibuk bermain di atas salju tebal. Tentunya masih dengan aduan mulut antara Chouji dan Kiba.

Hinata menandai halaman terakhir yang dibacanya sebelum atensi itu memandang sepenuhnya pada teman serta sahabatnya.

Ada Kiba yang menarik-narik kaus Lee dengan iseng agar pemuda beralis tebal itu terjengkang, Chouji yang bersusah payah mengeluarkan kakinya dari timbunan salju, atau Sai yang mengajari Ino teknik dasar meluncur meski gadis itu terus saja terjatuh, juga Sakura yang berusaha kabur karena telah melempari sebongkah besar salju pada wajah Sasuke.

Untuk yang terakhir itu membuat tawa kecil melunjur begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya. Mengingatkan ketika Naruto mengerjarnya marah setelah wajah itu berhasil dibuat berantakan dengan sepidol merah oleh Hinata.

"E—eh?"

Wajahnya berubah murung saat menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan. Disesapnya minuman miliknya itu dalam gerakan yang anggun. Matanya terpejam untuk sekedar menenangkan pikiran yang mulai tidak benar. Bagaimana bisa ia mengingat mantan kekasihnya itu secara tiba-tiba? Tidak ada alasan khusus baginya. Hanya gambaran betapa manisnya Sakura dan Sasuke disana.

Namun terkadang ia takut. Takut jikalau keputusannya untuk berpisah adalah salah. Ia mencetuskannya dengan seratus persen sadar dan tidak mungkin keceplosan. Hinata selalu memikirkan secara cepat apapun perkataan yang sekiranya diucapkan spontan. Ia tidak ingin cintanya terbagi. Itulah alasan mengapa keputusannya tidak mungkin salah.

"Jangan melamun begitu,"

Ia tersentak dan segera menoleh ke samping. Inuzuka Kiba meneguk minuman berkabonasinya dengan ganas, mungkin kehausan. Ia melepas kedua sarung tangannya itu. Menampilkan tangan-tangan yang khas mahasiswa teknik mesin. "Kau tidak kedinginan?"

Kiba menggeleng, "Hanya sedikit. Aku sengaja melepasnya karena penuh dengan salju,"

Hinata hanya menggumamkan kata 'oh'. Kemudian ikut meneguk _cappucino late_ nya yang kini tinggal setengah. Tatapan itu kini terfokus pada Lee dan Chouji.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu,"

Gadis itu menoleh, "Ya?"

"Kau putus dengan Naruto?"

Hinata diam. Tidak menyangka Kiba akan menanyakan hal itu. Ia membenarkan topi hangatnya dengan gugup dan salah tingkah. Haruskah mereka membahas ini? "Y—yah, seperti yang kau ketahui,"

Kiba terlihat terkejut, "Jadi benar?" Ia mengedip-kedipkan mata. "Kukira hanya gosip dari fakultas sebelah,"

Hinata memutar pandangnya ke lain arah. "Mungkin dia sudah bosan padaku dan memilih untuk selingkuh—"

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu terkejut, "Selingkuh?" sungguh, dia hanya tidak percaya. Meskipun pertemanan mereka tidak seakrab Sasuke dengan Naruto, tapi ia tahu persis bagaimana perasaan bocah ramen itu pada Hinata bahkan sejak kali pertama kuliah. Bisa saja Naruto terjun bebas dari puncak menara _eiffel_ atau patung _liberty_ untuk menunjukan sesungguhan cintanya. Dan kini Hinata bilang dia selingkuh? _Are he going mad ...!?_

"Kau yakin?"

"Jika tidak mana mungkin aku mengakhirinya ..." Hinata semakin gelisah, "Kiba, bisakah kita untuk tidak membicarakan hal ini? Kita sedang liburan ..." pintanya.

"Aa—maafkan aku," walau begitu, ia tetap berfikir. "Aku hanya sangat tidak yakin dia selingkuh. Mungkin kau salah paham ... ah, sudahlah."

Dan Hinata hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa begitu berat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Profesor Kakashi tersenyum dibalik masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Hanya senyum tipis namun berhasil membuat Naruto maupun Saara menghela nafasnya dengan lega. Presentasi dari disertasi yang mereka buat baru saja usai. Keringat dingin membasahi kening keduanya meskipun ruangan itu memiliki dua pendingin sekaligus.

"Desertasi kalian," Kakashi manggut-manggut. "Memuaskan. Aku menyukai bagaimana kalian menjelaskan tiap inti dari pokok-pokok pikiran tersebut. _Briliant!_ " pujinya dengan aksen British yang kental. "Kurenai tak salah mengirimkan mahasiswa-mahasiswi terbaiknya padaku. _Yeah_ , meskipun ada beberapa dari kalian yang akan kuasah lebih dalam. Mungkin itu kelemahan kalian, _but no problem. I know you are can_ ... "

Pria itu bangkit dan menghampiri jendela besar yang menampilkan _view_ kota Edinburgh yang tertutupi salju meski tak selebat beberapa hari yang lalu. "Satu pertanyaan tidak masalah, bukan?"

Kedua pemuda-pemudi itu saling pandang.

"Mungkin tidak berhubungan dengan desertasi yang kalian buat. Tapi sangat berkaitan dengan apa yang akan menjadi tujuan kalian." Kelopak mata yang setengah sayu itu melirik arlogi ditangannya. Setengah dua siang. "Apa kalian memiliki mental yang matang?"

"Ehm ... maksud anda, Profesor?" Saara angkat bicara.

"Perlu kalian ketahui. Menjadi seorang dokter bukanlah hal yang mudah. Mengemban pendidikannya pun tidak semudah dan secepat kalian menerima raport setelah menyelesaikan serangkaian ujian. Saat kau memilih untuk menjadi seorang dokter sejati kau memerlukan waktu ... dan mental,"

"Jangan selalu berfikiran positif ketika jas putih itu kalian kenakan. Ada tanggung jawab yang sangat besar yang harus kalian pikul. Itu adalah nyawa ..."

"Tidak semua dari tugasmu dapat berhasil, anak muda. Ada kalanya kau akan merasakan kehilangan ketika pasien yang kau tangani tak dapat melanjutkan hidup. Mengobati dan menyembuhkan setiap pasien adalah sumpah kita sebagai dokter."

"Disitulah aku melihat kelemahan kalian ..." kini Kakashi menatap sepenuhnya pada kedua mahasiswa-mahasiswi itu. "Kalian tidak memiliki cukup mental untuk menghadapi banyak persoalan dalam medis. Itu yang kusayangkan dari kalian," Iya mendengus menahan tawa. "Jangan heran. Aku hapal dari puluhan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang memiliki permasalahan sama dengan kalian ..."

" _Simple question._ Bisakah kalian untuk menghadapi hal itu?"

Naruto maupun Saara tercengang. Mungkin penjelasannya sangat sepele dan ringan. Namun realita kadang berbeda dengan ekspetasi yang mereka bayangkan. Mereka menatap dosen yang tengah merapikan laptop serta beberapa kertas dan buku untuk dimasukan kedalam tasnya.

"Simpan jawaban kalian untuk pertemuan berikutnya. Hubungi aku untuk informasi jadwal. Permisi." Dan pria itu pun meninggalkan ruangan.

Hening.

"Hh ... aku lapar." Saara menghela nafasnya. Dengan cekatan ia membereskan seluruh berkas-berkas yang ada kemudian mendongak menatap Naruto. "Bagaimana jika makan siang? Aku tahu restoran yang cukup murah di dekat sini,"

Naruto tidak menoleh. Tangannya sibuk menari di atas laptop sebelum menutup benda itu. "Apa ada ramen?"

"Hahaha ..." Gadis bersurai merah kecoklatan itu tertawa gamblang. "Kau menanyakan ramen di negara ini, Naruto?"

Naruto mengusap tengkuknya. "Ku kira akan ada. Tapi ... mungkin tidak banyak,"

Saara menjentikan jari. Menunjuk Naruto dengan mata yang menyipit lucu. " _You get the point_. Akan sulit untuk menemukannya. Aku tidak tahu dimana supermarket yang menjual makanan khas asia,"

Naruto murung seketika. Ramen adalah sahabat sejatinya. "Mungkin aku harus terbiasa tanpanya,"

Lagi-lagi Saara tertawa, "Kau berlebihan. Sudahlah, ayo!" Dan keduanya pun melangkah meninggalkan ruangan serta kampus tersebut.

Mereka memilih untuk berjalan kaki demi menghemat kantong. Menikmati indahnya bangunan-bangunan tua khas zaman _renaissance_ , meskipun beberapanya memiliki perubahan. Tapi itu tidak memudarkan sejarah yang masih melekat.

Jalanan cukup ramai namun tidak padat. Kepulan-kepulan asap yang mengepul tiap kali bernafas atau berbicara seperti menjadi ciri khas sendiri. Perawakan-perawakan tinggi dengan wajah elegan silih berganti melewati mereka. Atau beberapa menggunakan topi _bowler_ sebagai penghias kepala layaknya keluarga kerajaan.

"Apa London sama halnya dengan kota ini?" Naruto berceletuk.

"Hm. Tidak juga. Seperti yang kau tahu, London lebih maju dan terlihat sangat modern," Saara berkomentar tanpa mengalihkan kegiatannya. "Kukira kau tahu mengingat kau berdarah Inggris."

Tawa Naruto terdengar begitu renyah. Ia melipat kedua tangan kokoh itu dan menyenderkan kepalanya disana. "Apakah tempatnya jauh? Kakiku mulai keram,"

"Sebentar lagi. Tidak jauh ..."

Restoran itu tidak besar. Terbilang sederhana namun ramai akan pengunjung. Begitupun ketika mereka memasukinya, aroma yang khas dan lezat membuat perut kedunya berbunyi nyaring.

"Hai, selamat siang. Ada yang ingin anda pesan?"

Salah satu pelayan dengan logat khas Inggris menghampiri keduanya yang memilih duduk di bangku terluar restoran. Wajahnya putih dengan rona kemerahan yang menghiasi pipinya serta rambut pirang yang tergulung rapi di belakang kepala. Keduanya pun memesan makanan yang menjadi khas daerah tersebut.

" _Ne_... Naruto, apa yang membuatmu tertarik memilih kedokteran?"

Pemuda itu menaikan alisnya, "Kurasa menjadi dokter adalah impian setiap orang ketika mereka kecil,"

Saara mengangguk mengiyakan, "Tapi, maksudku, untuk menjadi seorang dokter tidaklah mudah," gadis itu menatap iris sewarna dengan samudera di hadapannya dengan teliti. "Sejauh aku mengenalmu, aku tidak pernah sedikitpun melihat kau merasa terbebani,"

Naruto menurunkan alisnya secara perlahan. Berganti dengan sebuah senyum samar yang tersirat akan kepedihan, "Dalam perjuangan menggapai impian tidaklah mudah. Apapun impian itu, jalani dengan ikhlas. Maka beban akan segan untuk menghampirimu." Senyum itu semakin lebar, "Seorang gadis pemalu pernah mengatakan itu kepadaku ketika aku jatuh sakit karena stress,"

Tatapan Saara menyendu. "Kau masih mencintai Hinata?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku berhenti mencintainya."

Tidak ada yang melanjutkan percakapan setelahnya karena pelayan cantik tadi sudah kembali dengan membawakan pesanan mereka. Naruto menyantap makanannya dengan nikmat. Berbeda dengan gadis dihadapannya yang seketika seolah kehilangan nafsu makan. Makanan lezat itu terasa hambar di lidahnya. Tatapannya semakin menyendu dalam tanpa Naruto ketahui.

' _Aku tak bermaksud, maafkan aku ...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To Be Continue_

* * *

 ** _Notes :_** Sebenarnya aku gak begitu yakin tapi nekat di publish juga. Entahlah, agak gak pede T.T

Jadi kalau banyak request minta dilanjut sok atuh mangga, tapi kalau agak kurang berkenan ya teu nanaon upami di apus mah ... intinya kelanjutan cerita ini tergantung permintaan xD

Untuk perbaikan cerita, saran atau apapun itu diterima lewat review yaa tapi jangan flame. belajarlah untuk menghargai karya orang lain :)

Sign,

Miss Spearsza


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto is belong's to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Miss You © Miss Spearsza**

 **(Naruto. U x Hinata. H)**

 **AU, OOC**

 **If you don't like this? Klik back, please**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu terus bergulir tanpa bisa terhenti. Siang dengan cepat berganti malam. Begitupun hari yang terus berganti menjadi bulan. Menjadikan hari yang telah lalu sebagai pelajaran untuk memperbaikinya di hari mendatang. Tiga bulan sudah sejak Hinata memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto juga kepergian pemuda itu ke Skotlandia. Dan sudah tiga bulan pula tak ada komunikasi antara mereka. Selain karena perbedaan waktu, Hinata berpikir tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan lagi hingga komunikasi itu harus terjalin. Semua usai seiring kandasnya hubungan mereka.

Musim dingin berada dalam puncaknya. Hinata tak berniat untuk pergi kemanapun selain mendekam di dalam kamarnya yang didominasi dengan warna abu muda. Tirai putih gading itu dibiarkan tersibak, menampilkan jutaan kapas jatuh menghiasi taman di kompleks perumahannya.

Liburan semester hampir tiba. Ia berniat mengajak Hanabi untuk berlibur ke beberapa tempat wisata. Sekaligus melepas penatnya yang selalu disuguhi oleh buku-buku sastra yang tebal. Ah, ia jadi merindukan kebersamaan antara dirinya dan adik kesayangannya tersebut. Hinata bahkan lupa kapan kali terakhir mereka pergi bersama-sama.

Gadis berambut panjang itu hendak mengisi kembali teh yang sudah mendingin ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Nomor tidak dikenal. Awalnya ia ragu untuk mengangkat, khawatir jika itu hanya kerjaan orang iseng. Tapi ia terkesiap saat ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

 _ **Kumohon angkat teleponku. Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan.**_

 _ **Saara.**_

Hinata sempat dilema ketika ponselnya kembali berbunyi, menampilkan nomor milik Saara. Haruskah diangkat atau tidak? Setelah pergulatan antara hati dan pikirannya, Hinata memilih untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"H-halo?"

" _Hai Hinata, um ... sebelumnya, apa aku mengganggumu?"_

Hinata mengurungkan niat awalnya untuk mengisi kembali teh hangatnya dan memilih menyamankan diri di atas kasur. "Aku tidak sedang mengerjakan apapun,"

" _Syukurlah ..."_

Hening menghampiri mereka untuk beberapa saat sebelum Saara membuka suara. _"Hinata?"_

"Ya?

" _Aku ingin membicarakan suatu hal padamu. Tentang Naruto,"_

Hinata telah menduga sejak gadis itu mengiriminya pesan beberapa menit yang lalu. Hinata menghela napasnya perlahan, "Ada apa?"

" _Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu jika akulah penyebab putusnya hubungan antara kau dan Naruto,"_

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Hubungan kita memang sudah seharusnya berakhir—"

" _Tidak, tidak! Kau dan Naruto tidak mungkin putus jika tidak ada kesalahpahaman diantara kalian,"_

"Salah paham?" alis Hinata mengkerut heran.

" _Jujur, Hinata. Aku dan Naruto memang dekat. Terlampau dekat malah. Hampir sepanjang waktu selama dua bulan terakhir kemarin kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tak ayal hal itu mengundang desas-desus dari beberapa pihak yang mengatakan bahwa kami memiliki hubungan._

 _Awalnya Naruto membiarkan dan mengatakan padaku kalau kau tidak akan terpengaruh. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Kau marah besar dan memutuskan hubungan dengan Naruto begitu saja,"_

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Berusaha meredam perasaan yang berkecamuk. "Saara- _san_. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menjelaskannya. Sudah kubilang sejak awal bahwa hubungan kita memang sudah seharusnya berakhir. Hanya saja dengan cara yang kurang baik,"

" _Tidak, Hinata. Kedekatanku dengan Naruto bukan tanpa alasan. Kami dituntut untuk saling bekerjasama dan membangun_ chemistry _sebaik mungkin. Demi Tuhan tidak ada niatanku untuk merebut Naruto darimu,"_

Hinata lebih memilih diam sejenak kali ini. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia tidak marah, hanya saja enggan untuk membahas persoalan ini. "Aku tidak menuduhmu merebut Naruto dariku—"

" _Tapi kau menuduhnya selingkuh."_

"A-aku ..."

" _Hinata. Satu yang harus kau tahu bahwa Naruto masih sangat mencintaimu. Ia kerap kali melamun ketika kami tengah mendiskusikan bahan presentasi, tidak jarang ia tidur larut malam hanya untuk menyelesaikan studi kasus yang Profesor Kakashi berikan padanya, bahkan dua hari terakhir ini ia kehilangan konsentrasinya akibat lelah. Untuk itu Profesor Kakashi mengundur jadwal pertemuan kami hingga lusa nanti,"_

" ... "

" _Aku pernah bertanya padanya mengapa ia begitu membanting diri. Ia hanya mengatakan ada hal yang menjadi tujuan terbesarnya jika ia diterima untuk kuliah hingga S3 di sini. Tujuan yang menjadi penyemangatnya selama ini. Pernah sekali waktu aku menemukannya tertidur di ruang pertemuan. Dia mengigaukan namamu, Hinata. Aku mulai berpikir jika tujuannya itu ada hubungannya denganmu,"_

" ... "

" _Hal itu lantas membuat rasa bersalah terus menghantuiku sepanjang hari. Kedekatanku dengan Naruto membuat semuanya menjadi rumit. Aku harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini dan berbicara padamu. Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya, Hinata. Pikirkanlah baik-baik,"_

Hinata tak berniat untuk mengeluarkan suara. Tidak ada satupun kata yang melintas di otaknya. Hatinya terasa kebas dan hanya satu nama yang mengawang di benaknya. Naruto.

" _Itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Maaf mengganggu waktumu. Sampai jumpa,"_ sambungan telepon itu terputus. Menyisakan keheningan yang kini melanda seorang Hinata. Membuat pikirannya kembali melayang ketika ia memutuskan hubungannya secara sepihak. Menutup telinganya dengan keras seolah menolak penjelasan apapun yang hendak Naruto lontarkan. Membabi buta di apartemen pemuda itu.

Iris seindah bulan itu kembali bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya yang besar. Berkali-kali Hinata meyakinkan bahwa keputusannya selalu bulat meskipun itu secara spontanitas. Ia bukan tipe gadis yang memiliki egois tinggi, hanya saja ia terdidik untuk memiliki prinsip yang kuat. Namun untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa tidak yakin. Amarah menguasai pikiran serta hatinya. Api cemburu menulikan pendengarannya kala itu.

Hinata berjalan menghampiri jendela besar di sudut ruangan. Salju masih berjatuhan layaknya beberapa menit yang lalu. Lampu-lampu kompleks perumahannya masih berpendar cahaya kekuningan yang terang. Jalanan semakin sepi mengingat jam telah menunjukan pukul sebelas lewat lima belas menit. Pikirannya tertuju pada Sakura, hendak menghubungi gadis gulali itu namun urung. Takut-takut Sakura telah jatuh terlelap dan Hinata tidak ingin mengganggunya.

Pikirannya menerawang jauh ketika menatap langit yang tidak begitu cerah. Benarkah Naruto masih mencintainya? _Masih_ berarti tidak pernah berhenti? Apa ia salah telah menunduhnya berselingkuh? Lalu tujuan terbesar pemuda itu. Tujuan yang seperti apa? benarkah tujuan itu berkaitan dengannya?

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang melintasi otaknya saat ini. Bahkan udara dingin maupun penghangat ruangan tidak lantas membuat pikirannya menjadi lebih rileks. Ponselnya masih setia berada dalam genggaman. Menimang-nimang haruskah Hinata menghubungi Naruto. Membicarakannya dengan pikiran yang lebih terbuka.

Jemarinya yang lentik menari di atas layar ponsel, mencari kontak nomor Naruto. Ibu jarinya mengambang di udara. Ragu untuk memencet tombol berwarna hijau atau mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk terlelap. Namun dengan nekat yang dipaksakan, ia membiarkan layar ponselnya menampilkan sambungan telepon pada nomor yang dituju.

1 detik

2 detik.

3 detik.

" _Maaf nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi."_

Hinata tak patah semangat selagi rasa nekatnya sedang membara. Ia mencoba menghubungi kembali.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

" _Maaf nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi."_

Hinata mendesah kecewa. Bahkan sampai yang ketiga kalinya pun Naruto tidak dapat dihubungi. Atensinya kembali jatuh pada langit yang kelam. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Mengapa ia tidak bisa dihubungi?

Disudut hatinya terasa hampa. Perasaan bersalah mulai menyeruak sedikit demi sedikit. Dadanya seperti sesak ketika rasa khawatir mulai membanjiri benaknya secara perlahan. Pikirannya penuh oleh kegiatan Naruto yang padat. Mungkin saja hari ini ia tidur larut malam untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Gundah gulana memikirkan presentasi esok hari. Apakah berhasil atau justru sebaliknya. Dan seharusnya Hinata ada untuk menyemangati.

Matanya terpejam. Setitik air mata jatuh membasahi kusen jendela.

"Naruto- _kun_ ,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yamato mengamati dengan teliti lembaran kertas yang telah dijilid menjadi satu itu. Terkadang bolpoin merahnya menari indah membentuk lingkaran pada kalimat atau kata yang menurutnya perlu diperbaiki. Lalu pria itu menyerahkannya kepada Hinata.

"Ini bagus sekali, Hyuuga. Rumusan masalah yang kau gunakan pun sangat menyinggung tema. Kajian teori yang kau cantumkan pun cukup mendetail hanya saja penjabarannya kurang dapat dipahami. Kau bisa mengantinya dengan penjelasan yang lebih mudah,"

Kedua netra Amethys itu berbinar ketika Yamato memuji hasil pekerjaannya dua minggu belakangan ini. Pertemuan terakhirnya—sebelum liburan semester cukup membuatnya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan skripsi.

"Kau bisa melanjutkannya ke bagian data penelitian. Tidak usah terlalu banyak, namun penelitian itu harus mendetail. Perbaiki juga yang ku lingkari barusan. Jadwal pertemuan selanjutnya bisa kau informasikan padaku seminggu setelah jadwal masuk semester. Aku berharap tidak terlalu sibuk untuk itu." Pria berwibawa itu menepuk pundak Hinata kemudian pamit untuk bergegas menuju Universitas lainnya. Meninggalkan Hinata dengan sejuta kegembiraannya dimana jika ia dapat menyelesaikan skipsi dengan cepat, maka jadwal sidang sudah di depan matanya.

Oh, Tuhan ...

Dengan wajah berseri ia memencet beberapa nomor di ponsel pintarnya. Menunggu nada sambung dengan senyum yang terkulum manis.

"Sakura, kau ada waktu sore ini? ... temui aku di kedai kopi dekat kampus pukul lima sore nanti ... haha, sudahlah kau datang saja. Ah! Kau bisa ajak Ino ... baiklah, sampai jumpa,"

Setelah memutus hubungan telepon dengan sahabatnya itu, Hinata merapikan kertas jilid dan beberapa buku lainnya untuk dimasukan kedalam tas. Ia melirik arloji ditangannya. Pukul tiga sore. Maka ia memilih perpustakaan sebagai tempat persinggahan sebelum pertemuannya dengan Sakura dan Ino sore nanti. Memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk memperbaiki skripsinya yang baru saja di revisi.

Kedua kakinya yang terbalut _flatshoes_ berwarna hitam mengkilat melangkah cepat menuju perpustakaan utama Universitas tersebut. Ia bersemangat penuh.

"Hinata?"

Langkah cepat itu terhenti. Hinata menolehkan pandangan kepada seorang pemuda jangkung berperawakan tegas. Ia tersenyum simpul kemudian menundukan kepalanya sebagai salam. "Selamat sore, Gaara- _san_ ,"

Pemuda dengan surai merah bata itu tersenyum tipis kemudian menghampiri dengan langkah yang terbilang santai. Gaara merupakan teman sekelas Hinata. Sikapnya yang cukup tertutup namun berlogika tinggi itu memang sudah menjadi pembicaraan umum dikalangan gadis-gadis _single_ dikampusnya. _Kharismanya tajam_ , itulah yang mereka katakan ketika tidak sengaja Hinata mendengar rumpian sekelompok gadis di samping mejanya. Tapi Hinata tetaplah Hinata. Tidak akan terpengaruh hanya karena pemuda itu begitu populer. Jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto mungkin tidak setara, tapi ketika hatinya menjatuhkan pilihan pada pemuda bersemangat itu, apa yang bisa di perbuatnya. Cinta yang tulus tidak pernah memandang apapun.

Lamunannya hilang ketika merasakan tangan besar menepuk pelan bahunya yang kecil. "Kau melamun." Ujarnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum malu dan kembali melanjutkan jalan dengan Gaara disampingnya.

"Hendak pulang?" lelaki itu bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan yang tertuju lurus kedepan. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di balik celana bahan berwarna coklat tua.

Hinata menggeleng. "Perpustakaan. Memperbaiki beberapa revisi yang Profesor Yamato berikan," jawab Hinata.

Gaara mendengus geli. Seringai kecil tersungging di bibirnya. " _Cum laude_ , eh?" Hinata tersenyum dengan rona merah menghiasi bibi gembilnya. "Kau membuatku kalah satu langkah dari seorang gadis," dan keduanya pun tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus?"

Hinata terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Tidak ada target khusus sebenarnya. Aku pun belum memiliki bayangan akan melakukan apa setelah lulus nanti. T-tapi mungkin akan menyelesaikan draf-draf naskah novel yang sempat kutelantarkan demi skripsi," setelahnya ia terkikik kecil.

"Itu cita-citamu?"

"Semacam impian besar ketika cerita yang kau buat bisa dibaca jutaan orang diluar sana."

"Jadi alasanmu kuliah sastra karena kau ingin menjadi seorang penulis?"

Hinata meringis. Gaara adalah makhluk dengan sejuta pemikiran kritisnya. "T-tidak juga, _sih_ ," Ia mengusap tengkuk jenjangnya yang tertutup rambut. "Aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya,"

Ia tidak tahu jika pembicara mereka menjadi cukup akrab mengingat mereka tidak kenal begitu dekat. Gaara dengan dunia _silent_ nya dan Hinata yang pada dasarnya memang kalem.

Gedung perpustakaan sudah didepannya. Gadis itu menoleh pada Gaara. "Kau ingin ke perpustakaan?"

Gaara menggeleng pelan. "Aku harus menjemput seseorang," ujarnya. Membuat Hinata mengangkat alisnya tinggi kemudian tersenyum ramah dengan maklum. Tidak banyak yang tahu jika adik dari pemilik butik ternama di kotanya itu sedang dekat dengan gadis fakultas Ekonomi. Seingat Hinata namanya adalah Matsuri. Manis dan dewasa. Bukan berarti dia senang bergosip. Salahkan Ino yang menjadikan topik pembicaraan setiap mereka berkumpul sebagai ajangnya untuk bergosip. Anggaplah Hinata itu kuper dan lugu. Maka Ino menjadi makhluk dengan segala informasinya.

Seusai Gaara pergi, Hinata melangkah memasuki gedung perpustakaan. Setelah memberi tahu nama serta fakultasnya pada penjaga perpus untuk di data, ia memilih meja di barisan tengah dari deretan bangku yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. Alasannya mudah, dekat dengan rak buku sastra yang biasa menjadi incarannya. Gadis lembut itu mengeluarkan laptop serta merta kertas dan jilidan skripsi yang telah di revisi. Mengeceknya tiap lembar. Memastikan bagian mana saja yang harus dia perbaiki.

Hinata tersenyum. Tidak banyak dan sebagian besar hanya salah pada penggunaan kata dan kalimat yang ditambah maupun diubah. Mengganti beberapa teori dengan teori yang telah diusulkan oleh Profesor Yamato. Kini ia pun mulai mengetiknya.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

Suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya. Hinata mendongak, alisnya mengkerut. Bukan. Bukan karena ia tidak mengenali siapa yang memanggilnya. Justru karena ia kenal betul siapa gadis yang rela merombak penampilan menyerupai dirinya. Shion.

Hinata menampilkan senyum ramah seperti biasa. Shion menyamankan duduknya di samping Hinata berikut dengan buku-buku tebal nan kuno khas fakultas Sejarah. Bibir yang dilapisi _lipgloss_ merah basah itu ikut mengulum senyum penuh arti. "Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

Mata Hinata bergerak tidak nyaman. Bagaimanapun gadis ini sudah lama mengincar Naruto dengan agresif bahkan sejak kali pertama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kira-kira sekitar dua setengah tahun yang lalu. "Kursi itu kosong sejak tadi, jadi ..."

Mengabaikan Shion yang mulai mengeluarkan laptop serta membuka buku tebalnya, Hinata kembali meneruskan kegiatannya. Agak menyesali mengapa gadis itu harus menemukan dia dari banyaknya kepala di perpustakaan. Apakah Hinata begitu mencolok? Entahlah.

"Makalah?"

Lagi-lagi. Baru saja Hinata megetik serentetan kalimat, Shion kembali menghentikan kegiatannya tersebut. Menggeleng lembut. Membuat rambutnya yang terurai di sisi wajah bergoyang halus. "Skripsi."

"Oh, ya!?"

Hinata meringis mendengar beberapa mahasiswa yang duduk dekat mereka mendesis. Mengapa juga Shion harus berteriak? Oh, astaga. Dengan sopan Hinata mengucapkan kata maaf. "Kupikir perpustakaan terlalu sunyi untuk berteriak, Shion- _san_ ,"

"Ups, maaf. Aku refleks," gadis itu cengengesan. "Jadi, bagaimana bisa? Kau _cum laude_?" tanyanya antusias. Lihat saja manik ungunya memandang Hinata dengan sedikit membesar. Dan anggukan Hinata membuat wajahnya semakin sumringah. Tangannya menepuk bahu Hinata cukup keras. "Kau hebat,"

Dan setelahnya gadis itu mulai berkutat dengan segala tugas serta _keyboard_ laptop yang beradu dengan jari lentiknya. Begitupun dengan Hinata.

Sedikit aneh sebenarnya. Ia dan Shion sama sekali tidak pernah berbincang sebelumnya mengingat fakultas mereka yang berbeda. Hinata mengenal Shion karena gadis itu begitu populer di Universitas Konoha. Sementara Shion mengenal Hinata karena gadis itu menjadi saingan terbesarnya dalam mendapatkan hati Naruto—menurutnya. Hinata sendiri tidak tahu pesona apa yang ada dalam diri Naruto yang membuat Shion sangat terobsesi. Hingga rela merombak penampilan menjadi lebih cantik dan serupa dengan Hinata, meski tidak akan pernah sama.

Shion kenal cukup dekat dengan Naruto. Mereka berada di organisasi yang sama di kampus. Entah Naruto yang tidak peka atau berpura-pura tidak peka dengan segala tindak-tanduk gadis itu. Yang lantas membuat Hinata ketar-ketir. Bukannya posesif, ia tahu sebagian besar teman Naruto adalah perempuan. Sikapnya yang ramah membuatnya menjadi tempat kenyamanan bagi para gadis-gadis. Hanya saja untuk beberapa orang mampu membuatnya kelimpungan.

Sejujurnya ia kalah cantik dengan Saara. Hinata mengakui itu. Baik, anggun, pintar, cantik dan sikapnya yang ramah itu bagaikan gravitasi. Idaman para pemuda di kampusnya. Berhasil membuat lima orang sekaligus menyatakan cinta secara terang-terangan. Namun ditolak dengan alasan yang tidak ingin Hinata ketahui.

Hinata tahu Naruto adalah pribadi yang setia. Tapi dibalik kesetiaannya, pemuda itu tetaplah seorang laki-laki. Gadis itu hanya takut kehilangan Naruto dan sakit hati. Ia tahu tindakannya yang cukup brutal—yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan pribadinya yang kalem—sangat diluar batas dan keterlaluan. Tapi bukankah orang konyol dapat marah jika sudah pada batasnya?

Hinata tersentak. Lamunannya sudah terlalu jauh dan cukup mengganggu pikiran. Tangannya terangkat menutupi wajah. Akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi begitu kacau. Momen yang sangat tidak baik untuk kegiatannya menyelesaikan skripsi.

"Kau putus dengan Naruto?"

Bagaikan petir di siang yang cerah, pertanyaan Shion menghantam hatinya telak. Hinata bahkan tidak ingin mendefinisikan bagaimana nada gadis itu ketika menanyakannya. Biasakah? Setengah mengejekkah?

"Kuanggap diammu adalah iya,"

Shion mengetik rentetan kalimat pada laptopnya. "Sayang sekali ya ... padahal menurutku kalian pasangan yang serasi,"

"Kudengar dia mendapat rekomendasi dari Profesor Kurenai untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Skotlandia bersama si cantik Saara. Apa itu alasan kalian putus?"

"Shion- _san_ , maaf tapi i-itu bukan urusanmu,"

Shion sedikit terkekeh. "Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan bagaimana kalian putus karena Naruto terlihat dekat dengan Saara. Itu sudah menjadi pembicaraan umum bagiku,"

"J-jika kau duduk disini hanya untuk membahas masalah itu, a-aku tidak punya waktu,"

Shion menatap jenaka Hinata. "Kenapa? Kau merasa menyesal?"

Pandangan Hinata teralihkan. Tidak ingin gadis pirang pucat itu membaca reaksi yang berusaha sembunyikan.

"Kukira kau mencintainya. Hanya karena mendengar desas-desus yang tidak jelas kepercayaanmu menjadi hancur," Shion menyamankan posisi duduknya. Membuka-buka halaman buku Sejarah. Tenang, namun berhasil mengacaukan pikiran gadis di sampingnya. "Aku berpikir bahwa sebenarnya Naruto melakukan itu secara terpaksa jika bukan karena kesungguhannya mengejar impian—ah, tidak tidak. Aku tidak tahu ia terpaksa atau tidak yang pasti jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku berusaha mendukungnya keras.

"Aku berani bertaruh jika apa yang Naruto perjuangkan sekarang tidaklah mudah. Tapi kau menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak—"

"A-aku memang mencintainya. Untuk masalah aku menyesal atau tidak, i-itu sama sekali bukan urusamu dan tidak akan pernah menjadi urusamu. Permisi,"

Dengan cekatan adik Hyuuga Neji itu merapikan seluruh barangnya kedalam tas. Keadaan sangat tidak mendukung untuk mengerjakan revisi. Bahkan ia langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi kepada Shion.

Hinata sangat sadar jika Shion baru saja menjatuhkannya. Mendeskripsikan bagaimana tidak pengertiannya dia terhadap Naruto. Dadanya sesak luar biasa. Setetes air mata jatuh. Ia menangis dengan perasaan yang perih. Hinata berlari sejauh yang dia bisa.

Hinata meronggoh saku terdepan tasnya. Mencari ponsel dan mencoba menghubungi Naruto. Masa bodoh dengan tatapan heran beberapa mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang kebetulan melintas. Ia sungguh tidak perduli.

" _Maaf. Nomor yang ada tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi."_

Hinata tak kuasa. Wajahnya menungkup diantara lipatan tangannya. Tangisnya pecah saat itu juga. Tidak ingin menyangkal lagi bahwa kini ia menyesal. Sungguh sangat menyesal. Seharusnya ia tidak bertindak egois. Seharusnya ia mampu untuk percaya. Seharusnya ia tidak terpengaruh dan seharus lainnya lagi. Kini ia merindukan sosok itu. Pemuda yang sama yang selalu mengisi relung hati serta jiwanya. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hinata, ada apa denganmu?"

Usapan lembut terasa di puncak kepalanya. Ketika mendongak ia mendapati Tenten—kekasih Neji—menatapnya khawatir. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya lembut.

Hinata hanya bisa memeluknya erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senyum kebahagiaan terpancar begitu Profesor Kakashi serta kolega dosen lainnya memuji hasil presentasinya bersama Saara. Dan tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan lagi ketika Direktur Utama kampus itu menerimanya sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran Universitas Edinburgh. Kerja keras tidak akan mengkhianati, Naruto memegang teguh peribahasa itu. Hampir satu bulan setengah jerih payahnya menyelesaikan bahan presentasi sebaik mungkin untuk di ujikan.

"Pihak kampus memberikan waktu satu bulan bagi kalian untuk mempersiapkan diri. Informasi berkaitan dengan jadwal atau hal lain akan aku sampaikan melalui _email_. Sekali lagi, selamat untuk kalian," Profesor Kakashi menjabat tangan keduanya dengan bangga.

" _Thank you. Thank you so much. I just ..._ " pria bermasker itu hanya bisa terkekeh melihat reaksi yang Naruto berikan kepadanya. Lantas ia berdiri dan mengikuti para kolega lainnya keluar ruangan. Hanya tersisa dua anak muda.

Saara tertawa lepas. "Kau berlebihan, sungguh." Wajah Naruto yang— _apa-ini-mimpi—_ itu sangat berbeda dengan beberapa menit lalu ketika pemuda itu menjelaskan presentasi. Jika beberapa menit yan lalu wajah itu terlihat penuh beban, maka kini otot-otot wajahnya mengendur seiring kelegaan yang menghampiri.

"Aku berlebihan? Kau bercanda. Ini sangat membahagiakan. Aku bahkan berpikir apa aku sepintar itu?"

"Ya. Kau sepintar kantung mata besar yang menggantung di bawa matamu, hahaha ..."

Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan malu.

"Jadi, kapan kita bisa pulang?" tanya gadis itu sambil merapikan buku-buku, beberapa kertas dan laptop yang digunakannya selagi presentasi.

"Astaga. Aku belum memesan tiket untuk keberangkatan besok pagi!"

Saara mengernyit. " _Are you crazy_? Kita tidak mungkin berangkat besok pagi. Paling cepat adalah besok sore," terdengar suara retsleting tas yang ditarik tertutup. "Tapi aku akan mencoba memesan tiket keberangkatan siang. Aku tahu kau sudah terlalu rindu,"

Naruto berjengit. Pipinya memerah samar. "A-aku ... rindu? Kau ... ada-ada saja,"

Saara mendecak. "Ah, kau terlalu banyak bicara. Cepat bereskan barangmu. Kita bisa bersiap-siap lebih awal agar kau memiliki waktu istirahat yang cukup,"

Naruto segera merapikan segala berkas-berkas yang berserakan di meja untuk di masukan kedalam tas. Ia sungguh bahagia. Impiannya seperti selangkah lebih dekat. Bayangan wajah manis Hinata terus mondar-mandir dalam pikirannya. Degup jantungnya meningkat. Setelah sampai ke Jepang ia akan menjelaskannya pada gadis itu. Meluruskan apa yang menjadi tonggak pemisah antara mereka. Berharap Hinata mau memaafkannya. Sebelum benar-benar mematikan laptopnya, ia mengetik sesuatu disana.

"Apa yan kau lakukan?"

Naruto tersenyum miring, "Mengirim _email_."

"Untuk?"

"Ah, kau terlalu banyak bertanya,"

Saara memutar bola matanya, " _Whatever_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Heiii Hinataa~"

Hinata tersentak kaget ketika sebuah tangan mengibas-ngibas di depan wajahnya. "Ehh, y-ya, Ino?"

Ino memandangnya dengan lelah. Ia menghela napas. "Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Kau juga jadi sering melamun," tatapan Ino melembut, "Ada apa?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Menyeruput minuman bersodanya menggunakan sedotan dengan gelisah. Tatapan itu masih kosong seperti hampa. Sudah hampir sepuluh hari revisi skripsinya teronggok begitu saja. Semangatnya menurun seiring pikirannya yang semakin tak menentu.

"Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Tatapannya menyendu. Sudah hampir sebulan Naruto sulit dihubungi. Selalu tidak aktif. Rasa rindu dan bersalah beradu satu dalam hatinya. Memutar-mutar kaleng soda dengan hampa. "A-aku hanya merasa sudah melakukan kesalahan yang besar,"

"Naruto?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Manik indah berwarna lavender itu tidak menampakan ekspresi apapun. "Jika saat itu dia tidak benar-benar selingkuh, m-mungkin kini dia sudah berpaling. Aku mencintainya selama hampir dua setengah tahun, tapi tidak cukup mempercayainya. B-bukan salahnya jika kini dia mendapatkan tambatan hati yang baru—"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hinata?" Ino menyela. Mengapa sahabatnya ini berubah seratus tiga puluh enam derajat menjadi melankolis? Dia bahkan tidak mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan Hinata. Sejak tadi Ino hanya berbicara sendiri sementara Hinata terus saja melamun.

Wajah Hinata semakin murung. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajah. "A-aku merindukannya, Ino," bahu itu bergetar. Ino segera merangkulnya sayang. Tidak pernah ia melihat Hinata semenyesal ini.

"Mengapa kau berpikir Naruto berpaling, hm?" Tidak ada jawaban. "Jika kau tau sebesar apa dia mencintaimu, kau tidak akan berkata seperti ini,"

Tidak ada isak tangis namun sela-sela jemari itu basah. Hinata menangis dalam diam. Bahkan sebelum ini Sakura mengatakan pagi tadi kedua mata Hinata sembab dan memerah. Rindunya memuncak tapi tidak ada yang mampu dilakukannya. Ia tidak tahu kapan Naruto akan pulang. Ia juga tidak tahu pemuda itu akan menghubunginya atau tidak. Harapannya seolah melebur.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali jika kau mau untuk merubahnya."

Hinata merasakan kedua tanganya ditarik lembut. Sosok cantik Haruno Sakura tersenyum padanya. Binar dari sorot matanya mampu membuatnya tenang. Gadis ini bagaikan kakak perempuan baginya. Selain sosok Ino yang menghibur dan pengertian, Sakura adalah pribadi yang dewasa namun periang. '

Ino memutar bola matanya, "Dari mana saja kau?"

Sakura tersenyum miring, "Kau terlalu ingin tahu, Ino- _pig_." Atensinya kembali berpaling pada Hinata. Menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang menganak di sudut mata. Lagi-lagi senyum menenangkan itu tersungging. "Kalau kau berniat merubahnya, aku bisa membantumu,"

Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali. Sejujurnya ia masih belum mengerti. Namun ia mengangguk entah untuk apa.

"Baiklah, ikut aku." Secara lembut tangannya dituntun untuk berdiri oleh Sakura. Begitupun Ino yang tidak melepas rangkulannya. Mengikuti Sakura menuju taman belakang kampus.

Memasuki hari kedua sebelum liburan semester, kampus terlihat lengang dari mahasiswa-mahasiswi maupun dosen. Hanya beberapa yang kebetulan memiliki jadwal yang padat hingga hari terakhir kuliah, atau memang menggunakan kampus sebagai ajang kumpul bersama teman atau sahabat.

Sore itu pukul empat. Udara dingin mulai menusuk meski berada dalam balutan mantel yang tebal. Begitupun Hinata yang menggunakan mantel selutut berwarna putih gading. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai menutupi syal dongker yang melilit lehernya. Meski dengan pakaian yang sesuai, tak ayal dia mulai merasa kedinginan. Tubuh Hinata lemah terhadap dingin.

Namun rasa menggigilnya seolah sirna digantikan oleh rasa beku yang justru membuat seluruh tubuhnya sulit di gerakan. Napasnya memburu seiring jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Bukan. Bukan karena Sakura yang secara tiba-tiba berlari ke arah Sasuke. Melainkan seseorang yang tengah berbincang begitu akrab dengan kekasih Sakura.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Tersenyum padanya.

Melambaikan tangan padanya.

Terlihat tampan dengan balutan almamater khas Universitas Udinburgh yang digunakannya.

Mengabaikan gerutuan Ino yang ditujukan pada Sakura serta rasa dingin yang mulai melemaskan kakinya, Hinata berlari. Menubruk Naruto dengan pelukan meski ia sendiri terjatuh di pelukan pemuda itu karena kakinya yang mulai mati rasa. Baik oleh dingin yang menyengat atau hal lain.

" _Tadaima,_ Hinata,"

Tangis itu pecah bersamaan dengan pelukannya yang semakin erat. Tidak ada kata yang keluar, hanya isakan rindu yang terbayar. Tangan Naruto terangkat mengelus lembut kepala Hinata sementara tangan yang lainnya melingkari pinggang gadis itu guna menopang tubuhnya.

" _G-gomenasai ... gomenasai ... g-go-gomenasai,_ "

Naruto terkekeh, "Kau seperti anak kecil saja, haha." Ia menggendong Hinata untuk duduk dikursi taman terdekat. Naruto melepas pelukannya. Tatapan itu mengarah lurus pada Amethys Hinata yang memerah. Menyelami tatapan yang selama ini Naruto rindukan. Begitu merindukannya.

Ino melirik sadis Sakura yang mesem-mesem melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. "Kau tidak memberitahu apapun padaku, jidat."

"Agar Hinata tidak curiga. Lagipula Sasuke- _kun_ yang memberitahuku,"

"Apa-apaan kau!"

Sakura mendelik, "Apanya yang 'apa-apaan'? Sasuke- _kun_ mendapat kiriman _email_ dari bocah ramen itu kalau pagi ini dia pulang setelah berebut tiket penerbangan pagi dengan penumpang lain," Selanya kesal. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang berdiri acuh tak acuh di sampingnya. Malas mendengar perdebatan tidak penting antara kekasih dan sahabat kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan tiketnya. Kau tidak solidaritas denganku!"

"Astaga, Ino ..." Sakura memijat pangkal hidungnya.

Naruto menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Hinata serta bulu mata lentik gadis itu. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengecup singkat hidung bangir Hinata. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" tanyanya lembut.

Masih dengan sisa isakan yang membuat napasnya tersengal-sengal, Hinata buka suara. "K-kau ... t-tidak marah padaku?"

"Kesalahan apa yang sudah kau perbuat memangnya sehingga aku harus marah padamu?"

"A-aku telah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak, d-dan ..."

Naruto tersenyum kembali ketika kedua tangan Hinata meremas pelan kemeja dibalik almamater miliknya. Tidak sanggup melanjutnya kalimat akibat sesegukan yang membuatnya sulit berbicara. "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah membuatmu salah paham. Salahku karena tidak memberitahu sejak awal padamu,"

Jemari Naruto mengelus pipi Hinata. "Namun juga bukan tanpa alasan mengapa aku tidak memberitahumu sejak awal. Karena aku ingin memberikan paman Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hinata sebuah kejutan,"

Hinata bingung. "A-ayah?"

Sementara Naruto mengangguk. "Selain cita-citaku menjadi seorang dokter, aku tidak ingin berhadapan dengan ayahmu dengan 'tangan kosong'. Dengan kata lain, aku harus bisa memegang kepercayaan serta jaminan kau akan bahagia bersamaku di depannya," tangannya memainkan poni Hinata. "Intinya adalah aku berusaha menggapai impianku serta membangun kepercayaan ayahmu padaku untuk membahagiakan putrinya,"

"N-na-naruto- _kun_ —"

"Hinata, setelah kau menyelesaikan skripsimu dan wisuda ..." rona merah samar menghiasi pipi bergarisnya. "Menikah denganku, ya? Kau mau kan jadi istri seorang dokter? Aku pun yakin ayahmu senang memiliki menantu seorang dokter, ehehe ..." kini ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup, "Hitung-hitung juga temani aku disana. Untuk tanggungan hidup mungkin tidak seberapa tapi aku berusaha agar kita tidak hidup susah," dan setelahnya ia tertawa canggung.

Sakura maupun Ino menganga tidak percaya. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya meski tak dipungkiri sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas. Sedangkan Hinata menghentikan tangisannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, remasan tangannya pada kemeja Naruto mengendur drastis. Kepalanya pusing seolah dunia berputar-putar. Sesuatu menggelitik perutnya sehingga ia merasa sedikit mual.

Naruto memberikannya kejutan?

Semuanya sengaja ia rahasiakan hanya untuk memberi Hinata kejutan. Berjuang keras meraih impiannya dan untuk mendapatkan pernyataan Hyuuga Hiashi agar merestuinya. Memberikan jaminan pada sang ayah jika Hinata pasti bahagia sebagai istri seorang dokter.

Hingga ke negara seberang? Sejauh itukah cinta Naruto padanya?

Sesuatu yang hangat secara tiba-tiba menghampiri bibirnya. Membuat Hinata tersentak dari lamunan. Naruto menatapnya gemas. "Kenapa kau diam saja?"

 _Blush_

"K-kenapa kau sulit dihubungi, N-naruto- _kun_?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara parau dan pipi yang merona.

Naruto merengut sebal. Ia menunggu jawaban tapi Hinata justru menanyakan hal lain. "Ponselku hilang," jawabnya singkat. Namun, seperti mendapat penerang di atas kepalanya yang mengingatkan akan suatu hal, wajah Naruto kembali sumringah. "Ah, ya aku lupa. Selama ulang tahun, Hyuuga Hinata. Berhenti menuduhku yang tidak-tidak, ya, hehe. Aku mencintaimu. Maaf sedikit terlambat," Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna bahkan sampai ke bagian telinga. Seolah menemukan kembali kehidupan, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Rasa hangat menjalari hatinya walaupun dingin membekukan kakinya. Kepalanya menjadi pusing dan pandangannya menjadi kabur. Seketika dunianya menjadi gelap.

 _Brukk!_

"E-eh? Kenapa kau pingsan- _ttebayou_!"

Terlalu banyak kejutan hari ini untuk seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi setidaknya ia mendapat satu pelajaran penting. Terkadang, ada beberapa hal yang jika dijelaskan baru dapat di mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I don't wanna feel the way that i do**_

 _ **I just wanna be right here with you**_

 _ **I don't wanna see, see us apart**_

 _ **I just wanna say it straight from my heart**_

 _ **I miss you ...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu Rindu Untukmu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

End

* * *

 **Notes :**

 _Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat para silent readers terutama yang menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejak di kotak review. responnya bikin moodbooster buat lanjutin cerita dan rela muter otak usaha biar endingnya ngena dan pas.  
_

 _Terima kasih tiada tara buat yang kasih saran. Terutama yang benerin grammar b inggris aku yang sebenernya ancur parah tapi nekat soksokan T.T thanks banget yaa :*_

 _maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan dan terkesan di buru-buruin, agak ngejar deadline xD_

 _fic ini aku dedikasiin buat seseorang meskipun dia ga bakalan pernah baca. Jauh banget dari cerita, ga sama samasekali. intinya cuma satu, rindu._

 _Untuk saran, perbaikan cerita atau alur atau apapun di terima lewat kotak review ya, tapi usahakan jangan flame. Belajarlah untuk menghargai karya orang lain :)_

 _Sign,_

 _Miss Spearsza_


End file.
